Handsome Boy & Stubborn Girl
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Lucy yang keras kepala dan selalu mementingkan karirnya itu membenci pria tampan karena suatu alasan. Lalu bagaimanakah reaksinya saat seorang pria tampan mulai mendekatinya? /Oneshoot/AU/OOC/Diadaptasi dari manga "Will You Fall In Love?"/DLDR/RnR.


**Summary:** Lucy yang keras kepala dan selalu mementingkan karirnya itu membenci pria tampan karena suatu alasan. Lalu bagaimana reaksinya saat seorang pria tampan mulai mendekatinya? /Oneshoot/AU/OOC/Diadaptasi dari manga "Will You Fall In Love?"/DLDR/RnR.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Handsome Boy And Stubborn Girl**

 **Story © Kikoylogia**  
 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Magnolia – 08:45 PM**

Didepan sebuah apotek, dua orang manusia berbeda gender itu tengah beridiri berhadapan dengan diselimuti atmosfer yang cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang apoteker cantik berambut pirang dengan model bob itu menatap laki-laki berambut pinkish dihadapannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Dia adalah sales marketing tampan yang sering memasok barang di apotek tempatnya bekerja. Baik dokter maupun pasien banyak yang menjadi penggemarnya. Namanya adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Apotek sudah akan tutup, tapi ia mengajaknya untuk keluar dan berbicara sebentar. Apa yang ingin ia katakan? Sejak tadi Lucy terus menunggunya bicara namun ia hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku ini laki-laki gombal karena mengatakan hal seperti ini pada rekan bisnis.." Laki-laki bernama Natsu itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku sering bertemu denganmu, Luce. Jadi semakin lama aku menjadi tertarik padamu."

Tunggu. Apa yang dia katakan? Jangan bilang..

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Dengan wajah memerah akhirnya Natsu berhasil mengatakannya. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar gugup, apa yang akan dikatakan Lucy?

1 detik..

5 detik..

Lucy hanya menghela napas. Natsu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari helaan nafas tersebut? Apa itu jawaban untuknya.

Kemudian dengan sopan Lucy membungkukkan badannya pada Natsu.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau."

Jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat Natsu merasa shock, frustasi dan depresi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Itukah jawaban Lucy setelah semua keberanian yang akhirnya berhasil ia kumpulkan hanya untuk mengatakan semua ini?

Lucy berbalik, berniat kembali masuk kedalam apotek.

"Besok jangan lupa slip returnya ya!" ujarnya santai, membuat Natsu bertambah shock.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, jadi tenang saja." katanya lagi.

"T-tunggu!"

Dengan cepat, Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan berlutut dihadapannya sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Apoteknya sudah tutup!" balas Lucy sengit dengan banyak sudut siku-siku didahinya.

"Kenapa kau langsung menolakku?! Paling tidak beritahu alasannya!" katanya sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya.

"Hentikan ini." Lucy menoleh kekiri kekanan dengan cepat, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat mereka, ini sangat memalukan.

"Beritahu aku alasannya!" Natsu masih menangis.

Akhirnya Lucy menyerah. Ia kembali menghela napas, sedetik kemudian menatap Natsu dengan tatapan horror.

"Itu karena kau tampan!" jawabnya masih dengan tatapan itu. Natsu bingung setengah mati.

"Tipe laki-laki tampan dengan mata tajam dan hidung mancung, bertubuh tinggi dan punya kepribadian ceria yang disenangi semua orang..."

"Eh?"

 **Jtarrr!**

"Pria seperti itu sadar jika dirinya populer sehingga merasa terlalu percaya diri dan menganggap kalau dirinya bisa mendapatkan wanita dengan mudah dan pasti sering bergonta-ganti pasangan!"

Lucy menunjuk tepat di wajah Natsu dengan dirinya yang berkilat penuh rasa kesal.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau semua wanita mau jadian denganmu kan? Atau jangan-jangan ini strategimu untuk memasukkan produk obat baru? Apapun alasannya akan kutolak! Dan lagi.. aku tidak suka laki-laki dengan warna rambut mencolok sepertimu!" ujar Lucy dengan sadisnya sambil memasang tatapan membunuh.

Setelah itu Lucy berjalan memasuki apotek begitu saja dan menutup pintunya sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

 **Dok dok dok!**

"Hahaha, boleh juga sales Fairy Medicine itu. Kau tolak?" tanya Levy, salah satu asisten Lucy yang kini mulai menggodanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir ini aneh. Mana mungkin orang tampan seperti dia bisa jatuh cinta denganku hanya karena sering bertemu ditempat kerja?" balas Lucy dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula sejak kau kerja belum pernah cinta datang kan?" Levy terus menggoda Lucy dengan menyikutnya.

"Ayolah ambil saja!" Levy tidak mau berhenti menggodanya.

"Berisik. Daripada bicara soal ini lebih baik kita pulang. Ini sudah waktunya tutup.

Lucy yang kesal akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Levy merengut. Mereka berdua pun mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"Jika dikompres nanti tidak akan sakit lagi. Semoga cepat sembuh ya!" Lucy tersenyum ramah kepada salah seorang pasien.

Ada sangat banyak pasien yang datang hari ini. Sepertinya mereka akan sibuk sampai sore hari.

"Haah jam sibuk akhirnya berakhir.." ujar Levy sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah bekerja berjam-jam.

Lucy hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Diliriknya jam yang menempel pada dinding ruangan. Sudah jam dua siang. Tapi Natsu tidak datang seperti biasanya.

Yah, mungkin setelah kejadian itu ia akan merasa agak enggan untuk melakukan pengiriman ke apotek ini. Batinnya. Tapi ia masih ingin obatnya datang.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Lucy pun mencoba melupakan hal itu. Ia bersandar pada kursinya sambil memejamkan mata. Beristirahat sebisa mungkin sebelum ada pasien yang datang lagi.

"Permisi! Kiriman dari Fairy Medicine!"

 **Jtarrr!**

Bagai petir di siang bolong, suara yang tidak asing baginya itu membuat Lucy langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

 **Bruk!**

"Ini pesanannya. Ada sedikit terlambat karena ada _cross check_ barang."

Lucy benar-benar terkejut mendapati Natsu kini telah meletakkan sekardus obat yang ia pesan dihadapannya. Tapi tunggu.. ada yang berbeda darinya.

"Apa kau suka kalau aku seperti ini?! baru kali ini aku potong rambut pendek dan mewarnainya!" ujar Natsu bangga sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

Ya, benar. penampilan Natsu berubah. Ia memotong pendek rambutnya dan mewarnainya dengan warna _soft brown_. Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya dan itu benar-benar sukses membuat pipi Lucy memerah saat ini.

"Gya hahaha! Kau hebat ya, sampai mengganti model rambut demi Lu-chan!" tawa Levy meledak.

"Hahaha, aku mencukurnya di salon dekat rumahku!" Natsu dan Levy tertawa bersamaan.

Sementara itu pipi Lucy masih memerah sekarang.

" _K-k-k-kereeeen. Kenapa dia malah berubah menjadi tipe pria idamanku?!"_

Batin Lucy yang entah mengapa saat ini menjadi salah tingkah.

"Luce, yang ini oke kan?" Natsu mendekat kearah Lucy dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, meminta pendapat dari Lucy tentang perubahannya.

 **Deg..**

Lucy tak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin memerah hingga ketelinga saat Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Su.."

"Su?"

"Sudah cukup! pergi sana!"

 **Bruuukk!**

Teriak Lucy yang kemudian melemparkan kardus kosong kearah Natsu.

"Lalu mana slip returnya?!" lanjut Lucy karena Natsu yang lagi-lagi melupakan slip returnya.

Ingat akan hal itu, Natsu pun berlari keluar apotek .

"Lanjutkan usahamu sales obat. Yang tadi sudah efektif!" teriak Levy yang kini mengacungkan jempolnya pada Natsu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, bye-bye!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya, kemudian kembali berlari.

"Apanya yang efektif?!" Lucy menggeram seperti singa kelaparan.

"Dia sampai melakukan itu demi menjadi tipe laki-laki kesukaanmu. Mengharukan ya?" Levy kembali tertawa sambil memakan bentonya.

"Cih, padahal aku bermaksud sinis, tapi dia malah jadi seperti itu!" gerutu Lucy yang kini tengah sibuk menyusun obat-obatan itu didalam lemari.

Ia benci pria tampan.

"Lu-chan, tapi bukannya waktu itu kau hanya menilai laki-laki dari penampilannya saja?"

"?!"

"Kalau tidak salah.. dulu kalimat andalanmu adalah _"Ingin menikah dengan pria tampan agar mendapatkan gen keturunan yang bagus"_ hahahaha!" lagi-lagi tawa Levy meledak.

"Hentikan!" Dan lagi-lagi wajah Lucy memerah karena malu.

Ya, dulu dirinya memang seperti itu. Bisa dikatakan tanpa sadar sejak dulu ia memang berada dibawah tekanan orang tuanya.

" _ **Lucy, kau tidak bisa menang dalam percintaan jika hanya mengandalkan wajahmu. Kau harus memakai skill."**_ _–_ kata ayahnya dulu.

Dan hal itu pun membuatnya menjadi lebih giat belajar untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dan berusaha mendapatkan ijazah universitas negeri. Namun suatu hari ibunya berkata:

" _ **Kau terlalu sibuk belajar dan tidak pernah berdandan. Nanti kau hanya punya suami dengan wajah pas-pasan. Ibu jadi tidak berharap banyak soal wajah cucu ibu nanti."**_

Karena itu Lucy mati-matian berusaha keras. Dan karena itu.. ia mengalami hal yang memalukan.

Ia tak memiliki rasa percaya diri. Jadi agar lebih percaya diri, ia ingin memiliki kekasih dengan wajah tampan. Ia menyelidiki hobi orang itu, dan berusaha membantunya. Tapi..

 **Flashback**

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tiket konser live yang kau bilang tempo hari." Ujar Lucy malu-malu pada laki-laki yang disukainya.

Laki-laki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang sangat ia impikan selama ini. untuk mendekatinya, ia terus berusaha membuatnya senang dengan segala cara.

"Benarkah? Kau hebat!" balas laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan ini catatan pelajaran kemarin."

Lucy kemudian menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan. Itu adalah rangkuman khusus yang ia buat hanya untuknya agar laki-laki itu merasa senang dan menyadari perasannya dan juga betapa serius dirinya.

"Hei, Lucy meminjami aku catatan. Apa kalian ingin mengkopinya?" laki-laki itu mengangkat buku catatan yang Lucy berikan tinggi-tinggi.

"Hee aku mau! Hahaha.."

Hal itu pun mengundang tawa dari seisi kelas. Kejam, padahal Lucy menuliskan itu semalaman hanya untuknya, tetapi ia malah melakukan hal seperti ini?

Dan sejak saat itu barulah Lucy menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan. Dan akhirnya ia mengerti, arti dari tawa mereka semua.

Lucy hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika ia bersama dengan pria tampan. Selama ia tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri, sampai kapanpun ia akan menjadi orang yang menyedihkan.

 **Flashback end**

Lucy memasang wajah masam. Jujur saja ia tak ingin mengigat perasaan seperti ini lagi. Karena itu saat ini yang paling utama baginya adalah bekerja.

.

Hari sudah malam dan sebentar lagi apotek akan segera tutup.

"Lu-chan, persediaan obat ini sudah tinggal sedikit sekali." Ujar Levy sambil menunjukkan sebuah obat yang stocknya sudah akan habis.

"Itu masih cukup sampai minggu depan, jadi jangan buru-buru memesan. Bisa-bisa kita ditegur kantor pusat." Balas Lucy yang masih sibuk dengan datanya.

Levy hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tau itu semua karena obat itu berasal dari Fairy Medicine. Itulah alasan akhir-akhir ini Lucy menjadi jarang memesan obat. Alasannya adalah karena dia ingin menghindari Natsu.

"Lucy lihat ini. Pasien yang terakhir membawa resep obat yang belum pernah aku dengar namanya!" teriak salah satu asisten Lucy lagi yang bernama Loke dengan hebohnya.

Ia kemudian menunjukkan resep yang dibawa oleh pasien.

"Huaaah yang ini sudah habis!" mereka semua panik.

Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa memesan obat yang satu itu?! Jika begini maka atasan mereka bisa marah besar.

"Coba tanya ke toko obat atau apotek lain. Siapa tau mereka masih memiliki stock obat itu."

"Tanyakan ke Fairy Medicine saja. Kemungkinan adanya lebih besar bukan?" Levy tersenyum jahil kemudian bersiap untuk menghubungi Fairy Medicine.

"Levy-chan jangan!"

Secepat kilat, Lucy menyambar telepon itu dari tangan Levy.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang akan bereskan. Kalian pulang saja."

.

Sunyi..

Hanya tersisa Lucy di apotek itu. Levy dan Loke sudah pulang begitu pun dengan pasien terakhir mereka yang kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Lucy benar-benar merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

Sial. Ini semua terjadi hanya karena mood-nya yang sedang buruk karena Natsu belakangan ini. Kenapa dia harus mengejarnya seperti ini?! Ternyata pria tampan memang menyebalkan.

 **Dok dok dok!**

Lucy terkejut saat pintu apotek diketuk dari luar. Siapa orang bodoh yang datang saat apotek sudah tutup?

Dengan sangat malas, akhirnya Lucy membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut. Dan begitu pintu terbuka..

Lucy benar-benar terkejut mendapati Natsu yang kini berada disana dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Luce, kami memiliki stock obatnya. Jadi langsung kubawa kesini." Natsu nyengir lebar, menunjukkan giginya yang bersinar.

Hal itu membuat Lucy semakin terkejut. Jadi Levy memang sudah berhasil menghubungi Fairy Medicine?

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Malam-malam begini, dengan udara sedingin ini dan saat apotek sudah tutup. Natsu datang kesini hanya demi mengantarkan obat itu?

Lucy hanya bisa tertegun menatap Natsu saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"A-ano.. maafkan aku!"

Lucy kembali terkejut, saat kini Natsu membungkukkan badan padanya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Maaf karena aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, kau jadi risih untuk melakukan pemesanan. Maafkan aku!" ujar Natsu lantang.

Hal itu membuat Lucy semakin merasa bersalah.

"T-tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Balasnya kikuk.

Natsu kemudian mengangkat badannya kembali.

"Aku akan menyerah untuk mengejarmu. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu repot lagi."

Natsu tersenyum lembut kearah Lucy, bukan cengiran lebar seperti biasanya.

"Tapi izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal."

Tanpa sadar, Lucy mengangguk, memberikan kesempatan pada Natsu untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya semua ini dimulai sejak pertama kali kau melakukan pemesanan barang."

 **Blush**

Seketika wajah Lucy memerah. Ia tak percaya mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan. Itu sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali ia memesan barang di Fairy Medicine.

"Saat aku mendengar suaramu di telepon, aku merasa suaramu benar-benar lembut dan sopan, meskipun kau hanya menyebutkan nama-nama obat." Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dan saat aku melihat tulisanmu di slip order, aku berpikir kalau tulisanmu indah sekali." Lanjut Natsu dengan semburat merah terlihat jelas menghiasi pipinya.

"T-tapi.. mana mungkin hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku.." Lucy menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas dipipinya.

"Karena itu.. karena itulah aku ingin lebih tau tentangmu!"

 **Deg..**

Lucy kembali tertegun. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa obat yang mereka pesan dari Fairy Medicine selalu diantarkan oleh Natsu.

"Tapi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menyerah. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot. Mulai sekarang kita hanya akan berhubungan sebagai rekan kerja. Mohon bantuannya!" Natsu membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Dan setelah itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Natsu pun pergi meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja.

Lucy hanya diam ditempatnya, menatap mobil Natsu yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

 **Deg..**

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa ia merasa tidak rela saat Natsu meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Kenapa Natsu harus minta maaf?

Natsu tidak bersalah. Tidak ada salahnya dia tampan.

Itu semua hanya karena Lucy yang merasa terlalu rendah diri sehingga ia menarik diri. Ia tau yang bersalah adalah dirinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Aku bodoh sekali."

.

.

"Selamat pagi!" teriak Levy dan Loke dari depan pintu apotek begitu mereka tiba.

Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Huaah obatnya sudah ada ya! syukurlah.." Ujar Loke senang saat melihat kotak obat yang mereka cari-cari kemarin. Lagi-lagi Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini kita lakukan pemesanan seperti biasanya saja."

Perkataan Lucy barusan sukses membuat Levy dan Loke bingung setengah mati. Ada apa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa sesuatu terjadi antara ia dan juga Natsu?

"Kiriman dari Fairy Medicine! Terima kasih sudah memesan!"

Suara berat seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga dari pekerjaannya. Mereka terkejut menatap orang dari Fairy Medicine itu.

"Pengirimnya bukan Natsu lagi ya?" tanya Loke bingung.

"Ya, si kepala pinky itu membuat kekeliruan besar dan sekarang dia sedang susah sendiri." Jawab pria berambut raven itu.

"Dia salah mengirim obat ketempat lain. Padahal obat itu sudah dipesan oleh sebuah rumah sakit besar dan itu adalah stock terakhir kami. Sekarang dia sedang meminta langsung ke pabriknya untuk menutupi kekurangan barang." Lanjut pria bernama lengkap Gray Fullbuster itu.

Lucy kembali tertegun, kemudian menunduk dalam. Jadi obat yang semalam itu..

Natsu.. apa dia melakukan semua ini hanya untuknya? jika benar begitu..

"A-ano.. bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Lucy yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya berbicara. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"Katakan pada Natsu jika ada obat yang ingin kupesan. Beritahu padanya aku ingin obat itu diantar malam ini juga. Tidak masalah jam berapapun." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Levy dan Loke hanya mengedipkan mata bingung kearah Lucy.

Dan malamnya.. saat hanya tersisa Lucy sendiri di apotek itu, Natsu pun datang.

Dengan syal kotak-kotak yang melingkar dilehernya ia mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Dengan cepat, Lucy langsung membukakan puntu untuknya.

"Kiriman dari Fairy Medicine!" serunya seperti biasa.

"Ini obat batuk yang kau pesan. Hanya satu botol kan?" Natsu memasang cengiran seperti biasanya.

Lucy terpaku menatap Natsu. Saat ini matanya berkaca, dan ia kembali merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya obat batuk yang ia pesan itu hanya alasan saja. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Natsu benar-benar akan datang meskipun Lucy hanya memesan sebotol obat batuk.

Dan ternyata.. Natsu benar-benar datang. Ia benar-benar melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf dan berterima kasih!" kata Lucy yang langsung membungkukkan badannya kearah Natsu dan membuat Natsu benar-benar terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang obat yang kemarin. Karena aku kau jadi mendapat masalah. Aku minta maaf." Lucy memperjelas maksud mengapa ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa?! Jadi sudah ketahuan ya?! Wah jika seperti ini aku jadi tidak terlihat keren lagi didepanmu. Ah t-tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud menjadi sok pahlawan. Aku hanya-"

"Satu lagi.." Lucy memotong perkataan Natsu.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menolakmu dengan kasar. Terima kasih." Lucy tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ahahah kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak-"

"Bukan seperti itu!" lagi-lagi Lucy memotong perkataan Natsu.

"Rasanya aku begitu senang. ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan laki-laki sepertimu. kau baik dan juga menyenangkan. Semakin aku menolakmu kau terlihat semakin tampan. Karena itu aku terus menolakmu karena semakin merasa jika aku tidak sebanding denganmu."

Natsu tertegun mendengar perkataan Lucy. Natsu hanya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan. Aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi sepertimu. Aku tidak sebanding denganmu.. aku tidak pantas untukmu.. kau mengerti perasaanku bukan?"

Natsu hanya terdiam. hal itu membuat Lucy kembali merasa bersalah. Ia sadar jika ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Natsu sedikit tersakiti.

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa."

Ujar Natsu dingin, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lucy tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya.

Lucy pun merasa demikian. Ia tidak berani menatap Natsu yang telah meninggalkan apoteknya itu.

Ia memang berniat untuk meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Natsu. Tapi ia juga sadar.. pada akhirnya maksud dari semua yang ia katakan tadi tetaplah sebuah penolakan bagi Natsu.

Mungkin setelah ini Natsu tidak akan datang lagi kesana.

.

.

"Ha? Benarkah kau mengatakan semua itu?!" teriak Levy saat Lucy menceritakan kejadian semalam itu padanya.

Lucy hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dengar ya, Lu-cha-"

 **Set**

Levy tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Lucy mengacungkan telapak tangannya pertanda ia meminta Levy untuk diam.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kau pasti ingin mengatakan jika menolak pria tampan adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi.. dia memang terlalu mengagumkan untukku." Lucy berbalik membelakangi Levy, tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku takut jika nantinya aku akan hidup dalam kecemasan jika bersamanya. Cemas karena dia akan pergi ke wanita lain, dan cemas karena ditempat ia bekerja akan ada banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Jika terus memikirkan itu, maka aku sendiri yang akan tersiksa. Karena itu.."

"Lu-chan. Dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini sejak awal." Levy memasang wajah datar. Terlalu kesal dengan Lucy yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya sejak dulu.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Sebenarnya Natsu tidak setampan itu!"

"Eh?" perkataan Levy barusan membuat Lucy langsung menoleh dan menatapnya bingung dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya-ya! aku setuju!" Dari kejauhan Loke yang tengah membereskan data-data pengobatan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika harus kuberi nilai, kupikir dia hanya akan mendapat nilai 7 dari 10." Lanjut Loke yang merasa dirinya lebih tampan.

"Jika menurut standar umum dia memang oke, tapi tidak setampan itu, Lu-chan." Ujar Levy.

"Eh?"

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan dan ceria, mungkin itu skill-nya sebagai marketing. Dan soal pekerjaan, dia itu sering melakukan kesalahan."

"Setuju." Lagi-lagi Loke menyahut dari arah sana.

"Dia juga sering lupa untuk slip retur." Tambah Loke.

Mendengar semua itu membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Yang Levy dan Loke katakan itu benar-benar membuatnya malu sekarang.

"Dengan kata lain.. "Dimatamu dia itu keren" ya? Menurutku dia tidak sekeren itu!"

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"_

Teriak Lucy dalam hatinya. Apakah benar jika hanya dia yang menganggap Natsu itu sangat mengagumkan? Tidak-tidak-tidak. Ia yakin semua orang juga merasa begitu.

"Itu artinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Lu-chan." Levy mulai tersneyum jahil menatap wajah Lucy yang sudah semerah tomat hingga ketelinganya.

Loke mendekat kearah Lucy dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Levy.

"Dan jika aku jadi sales Fairy Medicine itu, aku akan mengartikan ucapanmu semalam itu sebagai pengakuan cinta."

"Hahahaha."

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Lucy yang sudah mulai berasap karena kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dia pasti senang sekali. Hahaha!" keduanya kembali tertawa.

 **Tac tac tac tac**

Mereka bertiga menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari luar. Pasien mana yang datang saat apotek baru saja dibuka pagi-pagi begini?

"Luceeeeee selamat pagi!"

 **Jreeeengg!**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

Bertambahlah rasa malu dan juga rona merah diwajah Lucy mendapati Natsu yang saat ini berdiri disana sambil nyengir kuda dengan sebuket mawar merah ditangannya.

"Maaf ya semalam aku pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku sangat senang sampai ingin menangis, Luce. Dan aku jadi sangat ingin memberimu bunga. Ini untukmu!" Dengan cengiran lebarnya Natsu menyodorkan bunga itu pada Lucy yang saat ini seluruh kepalanya berasap.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Bukannya semalam aku sudah menyampaikan maksudku dengan jelas?!" tanya Lucy dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti dilumuri saus tabassco.

"Iya! Itu pengakuan cinta yang membara darimu Luce. Dan aku mendengarnya dengan jelas!" Natsu tersenyum dengan sangat senang.

"Bu-bukan! Itu bukan pengakuan cinta! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak pantas untukmu.. aku.."

Lucy tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat matanya menatap langsung kearah Natsu. Ia meremas buket bunga ditangannya itu.

Tidak terlalu tampan.

Nilai 7 dari 10.

Ceroboh.

Tapi terlihat keren baginya.

Apakah semua yang ia katakan itu benar-benar sebuah pengakuan cinta?

"Apanya yang tidak pantas? Bukankah kita berdua sangat cocok?" Natsu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Lucy. Menurutnya ia dan Lucy memang sangat cocok, lalu apa lagi yang akan Lucy jadikan alasan? Ia sangat tau yang semalam itu memang sebuah pengakuan cinta.

Dari kejauhan Levy tersenyum iblis. Tangannya mulai gatal untuk mendorong Lucy sekarang.

"Pria ceria yang tidak terlalu tampan dengan gadis yang terlalu banyak berpikir. Kalian berdua sangat cocok. Hahah!"

 **Brukkh**

"Kyaa!"

 **Cup!**

Keduanya begitu terkejut saat bibir mereka kini bersentuhan karena dorongan dari Levy barusan.

"Hooo teruskan teruskan!" teriak Loke dan Levy bersamaan.

Refleks, keduanya melepaskan diri masing-masing dan menatap canggung satu sama lain.

Berikutnya Natsu tersenyum manis, menatap dengan penuh cinta kearah Lucy yang saat ini wajahnya sudah seperti akan meledak.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku?"

 **Deg..**

Lucy tak tau harus berkata apa saat perasaan yang menggebu-gebu kini menghampiri hatinya.

" _Jangan pikirkan soal cinta."_

Sambil mencerna maksud dari kalimat itu didalam benaknya, ia memikirkan bagaimana jadinya sekarang dan bagaimana jadinya nanti.

Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban karena detak jantungnya yang tak karuan itu membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Saat ini, hanya ada sebuah ungkapan terkenal yang terlintas dibenak Lucy.

"Don't think. Feel!"

[Jangan pikirkan. Rasakan!]

 **E.N.D**

* * *

Huaaahaaaayyy Kikoy publish oneshoot nih! *nyengir kuda*

Entah kenapa aku suka banget sama manga yang baru aku pinjem dari temen ini dan tiba-tiba jadi kebayang gimana kalau NaLu yang kayak gini. Terus akhirnya malah kubuat beneran Hahaha. Gimana? Semoga kalian suka :v

Dan informasi untuk pembaca tetap "Curse The Fate": Dua chapter lagi tuh ff bakal end. Terus baca sampe akhir ya! :D

Makasih udah baca, sampai jumpa di fic yang berikutnya!

Bye-bye!

#Kikoy


End file.
